The Tails Doll Attack
by Darkcruise
Summary: Sonic and friends have a returning enemy... more powerful and frightening than ever...
1. Chapter 1

It was a tiring day of running. Sonic had been running around all day, and he was ready to get some rest.  
He walked into his house and slipped off his shoes, socks and gloves.  
And as he laid down he noticed something.  
He forgot to go tell Tails about a new idea for the tornado he had.

'Meh, I can wait until tomorrow.' He thought. 'For now, it's time for sleep.'

Sonic slowly drifted off to sleep, peacefully, and happilly.

"SONIC WAKE UP!" A voiced yelled, awaking Sonic instantly.

Sonic leaped up out of bed to see what was going on.  
He saw Tails, halfway sticking out the window, trying to escape from something.  
And it was something unlike any other...  
Something he never expected to see again...

The Tails Doll, a failed invention created by Dr. Ivo 'Eggman' Robotnik himself.  
This Doll never seemed to cause a threat to anything, or anyone.  
But it was strange. It's eyes were gleaming red.  
It was covered in gore, and had a blinding red light atop it's head, brighter than usual.

Sonic rushed over and kicked the demonic doll off Tails, pulled Tails through the window and closed it shut.

"What the heck's going on?" He asked him, a little startled by the sight.

"Well, I was up working on modifications to the Tornado when it bursted through my door and tried attacking me." He said.

"He didn't hurt you did he?" Sonic asked.

"Well, he managed to give me a nasty scrape on my arm..." He said, showing the bloody scar.

"Oooh, looks painful." Sonic said.

"Yeah, it is.." Tails replied.

"Was the doll covered in blood like that when it came to your house?" Sonic asked.

"Yes." Tails said.

Sonic thought for a moment.

What if the Doll got to his other friends already?

What if that blood belongs to Amy? Or Knuckles? Cream?

He knew he needed to find out, and that's what he's going to do.

"Tails, listen, I want you to lock all of the doors and windows and hide in my basement, I'll be back." He said to Tails.

"You're not gonna go after him are you?" Tails asked him.

"I'm just gonna go check up on Amy and the others, I need to make sure their alright." He replied.

"Ok, but what if you run into him?" He asked.

"He's gonna get a Super sonic butt kicking!" Sonic said, in a heroic tone.

He then ran out the door, and toward town.

'Be careful Sonic, and Good luck...' Tails thought to himself.

Sonic looked around his surroundings cautiously.  
He didn't know where the doll was, and he didn't wanna be attacked by it.

'Hmm, I'll go check on Amy first." He thought to himself. "She is more defenseless than Knuckles.."

He then boosted his way over to Amy's.

When he arrived at Amy's, he softly knocked on the door.  
There was no response.  
He knocked louder, no response.

"Amy, it's me, Sonic!" He yelled.

"Sonic?!" He heard a certain hedgie say.

Amy burst open the door and hugged Sonic tightly.

She snuggled her head into his chest. "Oh, Sonic, I miss you! Why don't you ever come and visit anymore!? I've been so lonely I-"

"Amy, now is not the time for this. I need you to go to my house." Sonic interrupted.

Amy let go of Sonic and gave him a puzzled look.

"Why?" She asked, confused.

"Apparently at least one of Eggman's badniks are on the loose. I need you to go to my house, that way you're not alone. Tails is already there." Sonic said.

"Um, ok, are you coming?" Amy asked him.

"No, I need to make sure everyone's all right." Sonic replied.

"But what if I get attacked on my way there?" Amy said, hugging onto Sonic again.

"Ugh.. You have a point. I guess you should follow me to Knuckles' and Cream's to be on the safe side." Sonic said. "But it is only a badnick..."

"Okie!" Amy said, pulling out her trusty Piko Piko.

'Wait...' Sonic thought. "I should've probably gotten Cream first... she's weaker than a chao...'

And thus, they were off.

After a time lapse of about 3 minutes, They arrived at Cream's house, or what was left of it.  
The roof had a hole in it, one of the windows shattered, no power throughout the premise, and the door was wide open.

"Darn... too late..." Sonic said.

"Oh my Goodness..." Amy said.

"It must've gotten them..." Sonic said, angrily. "Well let's get Knuckles fast so we can catch up with it!"

"Ok..." Amy said. "You sure you can't do anything else about Cream?"

"We can only hope she's ok..." Sonic said. "For now..."

Amy hopped on Sonic's back and he ran to Angel Island.

There is a spring below angel island, Sonic jumped on it and launched up there.  
Sonic and Amy saw Knuckles asleep, leaning against the almighty Master Emerald.

"I figured he'd be ok, he is Knuckles after all." Sonic said. "He can fight for himself, unlike Cream."

"Huh?" Knux said, awaking.

He saw Sonic and Amy standing over him.

"What the heck are you guys doing here?" He asked them.

"I came by to check up on you Knuckles, Eggman has a crazy badnik roaming around... and Cream and Vanilla are missing, and their house is destroyed." Sonic said.

"What's the badnick look like? I'm ready to take him down!" Knux said, clenching his fists all bad-ass like.

"It's an old one you may remember from a long time ago." Sonic said. "The Tails Doll."

"That thing? I thought Eggman got rid of him." Amy said. "That thing always did creep me out."

"I thought so to Amy." Sonic said. "And oddly, he seems different, like he could mean business."

"That old thing? Your scared of that old thing?" Knuckles laughed.

"No but when I wake up to Tails being attacked by it while its eyes are gleaming red and he's covered in gore!" Sonic yelled. "Kinda makes ya think what it could do."

"Ew..." Amy said.

"Oh." Knuckles said. "That's actually pretty different from most of Eggman's 'devious' ideas."

"Yeah, and I wanted to make sure you were ok... unlike poor Cream..." Sonic said, shaking his his head down.

"Don't worry Sonic, we got this!" Knuckles said in an uplifting tone.

"Yeah! We'll take that doll down and rescue Cream!" Amy said, lifting her hammer up.

"But what if she's dead?" Knuckles said, looking at Amy.

"That would explain the blood..." Sonic said, ears down.

"Hey, cheer up Sonic, there's always'a chance that blood belonged to someone else!" Amy said, trying to get Sonic less upset.

"I guess you're right Amy, but there's only one way to find out..." Sonic said.

"What?" The two asked Sonic.

"Eggman!" He said.

"Yeah, that's right!" Knux said. "He should know what happened, considering he's in charge of the doll Tails."

"Yeah!" Amy said.

"Well, let's go after Eggman!" Sonic said.

Author's Note - Fixed a few problems with the story, tried making it tolerable, and no, I am not finished with Sonic/MLP crossover fan-fiction, think of it as on temporary hiatus. Hope you can possibly enjoy this fic as much as you enjoyed the other (Bronies, come on... give Sonic a chance :) please?)


	2. Chapter 2

"Exactly where is Eggman's base anyway?" Knuckles asked.

"Heck if I know, but that makes it more of an adventure!" Sonic said.

'Oh, Sonic... so adventurous...' Amy thought romantically.

"Well, even if it does make it 'funner', it still pisses me off that we have to look for it..." Knuckles said.

"Obviously it's not anywhere around here..." Sonic said. "We've checked everywhere."

"Everywhere except the mobian ocean..." Amy said.

"Oh, yeah.. the ocean..." Sonic sweated.

"Sonic, it's time to put aside fears, our friends; our PLANET's in danger!" Knux yelled.

"I know, I know..." Sonic said.

The three looked down at the river.

Sonic looked at Knux and Amy and gulped.

"Ladies first?" He said.

"Alright, fine." Knuckles said.

He pushed Sonic into the water.

"Knuckles!" Amy yelled.

Sonic wasn't coming up, which began sending Amy into a panic attack.

"For God's sake Amy you know just as well as I do that Sonic can walk on the river floor!" Knux shouted.

"Oh... yeah..." Amy sweated. "Sorry."

Sonic jumped out of the water and onto the land again.

"Good news is, I'm pretty sure it's down there." he said. "Bad news is, I can't see a way in."

"Hold still, let old Knuckles get us inside." Knux said, smiling.

"Alright, if you insist." Amy said.

Knuckles leaped into the water.

"So, Sonic... what are we gonna do if we can't get in?" Amy asked.

"Oh, we'll find a way in, don't worry!" Sonic said, giving her a thumbs up.

"If you say so.." Amy said.

The two waited patiently for Knux.

Amy reached out and grabbed Sonic's hand, blushing.

Sonic looked at her, hesitant to jerk away.

'Typical Amy...' He thought.

Amy moved in closer to him.

"Um Amy, I..." sonic began.

Suddenly the two were startled by Knuckles coming out of the water.

"I got us a way in." He said, taking a deep breath.

Sonic pulled his hand away from Amy and looked at the water.

"You guys coming?" He asked.

"Of course!" Amy said.

"Give me a minute." Knux panted.

"Suit yourself!" Sonic said.

He picked up Amy and jumped in.

'Typical impatient Sonic.' Knuckles thought.

Knuckles look around him, noticing there were footsteps from the distance.

He looked, and saw five Egg Pawns.

"Heh, finally, a fight!" He said, clenching his fists up.

He ran over and smashed one with a single punch, afterwards, he hopped up and slammed into another, then he dug underground.

The remaining three looked around cautiously, and then BOOM!

Knux leaped out from underground and exploded another from below.

Then he grabbed both with each of his hands and smashed them together.

'I was wrong, that was only a warmup." He said.

He looked and saw more were approaching.

"Oh yeah!" He said, getting in position.

Sonic and Amy looked over at the base, and there was a door in plain sight which wasn't before.

It seemed that Knuckles discovered a hidden switch that disabled an illusion.

Sonic felt stupid for not uncovering this first.

Sonic and Amy opened the door and got inside.

The strange thing was, no water came into the base when they opened the door.

"Hmmm, the doc must've created some sort of anti-water barrier for the inside of the base, how?" Sonic said.

"No time for questions Sonic, we need to find Eggman." Amy said.

"Correct Ames." Sonic said.

The two walked up the stairs laid about in front of them and opened the door, leading into a bigger hallway with multiple doors surrounding them.

"Theres a lot of ways to go, should we split up?" Amy asked.

"First rule of infiltrating an armed base of your enemy, don't split up." Sonic said.

"Good point." Amy replied.

Just then one of the doors opened, and an old ally walked out.

"Shadow?" Sonic said.

"Sonic." Shadow replied.

"What's up?" Sonic asked.

"Well I was giving the Doctor an emerald, but now I'm getting rid of a couple of petty insects crawling around." He said.

"Alright! Bring it on!" Sonic said.

"Oh great..." Amy facepalmed.


	3. I'm Done

Why is it that everything I love has to be ruined somehow? I'm finally fed up with everything. There isn't one good thing in the world that can last... And I'm tired of trying to be happy and enjoy things when they always end up soiled, forgotten or just plainly start sucking.

But I just don't feel like there is such a thing as happiness anymore.  
My so called "Talent" is crap, and I'm tired of trying to do good at things I enjoy.  
So I guess I'm done uploading, for I have no talent.  
The only reason I will be getting on DeviantART/Fanfiction is probably to talk with my friends, read other fics and check out reviews, if I get anymore.

So I guess this is farewell to drawing and writing.  
Maybe one day I'll find something I can do well...

If anyone wants to see the rest of this story I will upload it.


	4. Update

The next chapter will be uploaded soon, do not fret, for I have decided I'm not quitting.

I have improved and will continue and finish this story


End file.
